1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window or door frame, and more particularly to a window or door frame including a brace member or device attached to the window or door frame and lockable to the frame for separating the window or door frame into two separated frame sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical windows or doors comprise a single window or door panel pivotally attached to a window or door frame for controlling the access through the window or door frame.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,710 to Brock, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,733 to Linder disclose two of the typical escape windows or exit doors each also comprising a single window or door panel pivotally attached to a window or door frame.
Normally, the side braces or jambs of the window or door frame are solidly secured together with upper and lower bracing members, and may not be disengaged from the window or door frame.
For wider window or door frames, one or more brace members or devices are required to be attached or mounted to the middle portion of the window or door frame for separating the wider window or door frame into two or more separated frame sections and for pivotally attaching two or more window or door panels to the frame sections respectively.
However, normally, the brace members or devices are latched to the window or door frame and may be easily disengaged from the window or door frame by unauthorized persons.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional window or door frames.